WW1
by Alfred FJ Braginski
Summary: WW1 follows the historical aspects of the war while adding in the love interest of GermanyXAustria, and there is a bit of PruHun feels in it.
1. Berlin 1914

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters within in it. **

Berlin 1914

Germany stood with his hands pressed against his desk as he stared down at a map of Europe. He was a tall, strong, man with slick back blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green military uniform with the Teutonic Knights Iron Cross around his neck.

A knock came at his office door, "Ludwig you sent for me?"

Germany grunted in response, "Ja, come in."

A man with messy white hair, red eyes, and a height roughly similar to Germany's came in. He bore the same Iron Cross around his neck, but he wore a blue uniform, and on his shoulder sat a little yellow baby chick.

Germany stood up straight to greet his older brother, "Gilbert, I have been thinking on what you have said, und I agree. Britain has been taunting us by building the Dreadnaught as a challenge, he has allied with France against us, und I believe it is time we expanded and got our own colonies!"

"What do you plan to do?" Prussia played with Gilbird, the little yellow chick.

"Well, obviously, we are threatened by France on our Western boarder, und Russia, seeing as their allied with Britain, but I am sure Austria will side with us, which will give us Hungary und Italy. We need to build up a fleet of ships to the British Navy, their army is nothing compared to ours. We also need to take care of France und Russia before they invade us."

"Hmmm, you have thought this out…leave the navy to me…I have some awesome ship builders with ideas. I want you to plan out this travel to Austria's house und speak with him about allying with us." Prussia made his way to the door as he spoke.

"Can you not go? It would be easier for me to plan here with my maps."

Prussia stared down at his feet with his hand on the door, "I think it is better if you went. Roderich und I are not on good terms since you unified under me instead of him, und I believe my presence would also disturb….Mrs. Hungary."

He left without another word, leaving Germany to sigh and begin packing his bags.


	2. London 1914

**Authors note: In this chapter I mention a few things like the Boer wars which was when Britain fought with colonies in South Africa that revolted, and eventually defeated the British. The leader of the Germans sent a telegram to the leader of the revolution and congratulated them, which caused tension between Britain and Germany. Also at the time Russia was still Soviet Union, or Soviet Russia. **

London 1914

Britain sat at the head of a table in his dark green military uniform. He had wild, short, dirty-blonde hair, dark green eyes, and eyebrows thicker than a forest. He wasn't very tall, or strong, but what he lacked he compensated with his navy. Next to him sat France who was, in contrast to…everyone else, womanly almost. He had stunning blue eyes, chin length wavy blonde hair, a stubble beard, and the smell of wine lingered on his breath.

"Angilini, I never thought the day would come when you would ask me to ally with you!" France smiled as he refilled his wine glass.

"Francis, I have told you not to call me that, my name is Britain or Arthur, and unfortunately I have no choice, I have been off terms with Prussia and Germany since the Boar Wars." Arthur twisted a ring on his finger. In the silence that followed a clinking noise was heard coming down the hall.

Arthur stood reluctantly as the noise grew closer, "He is here."

Without a knock the door swung open and there stood the tallest country, his hair white, his eyes a deep purple. He wore a long overcoat with a scarf and a red ribbon on his chest and in one hand he held a five foot tall lead pipe. Russia had made his entrance.

"Privyet Arthur, Francis." The tall man sat down across from France

"Good afternoon"

"Bon Jour monsieur Ivan."

"So, Arthur you have spoke with Amerika, da?" Russia propped his boots up on the table.

"Yes, I have," Arthur picked up a cup of tea, "unfortunately he will not support us, he wishes to remain neutral, however Canada will back us up. He will not be here today though."

"Very well," Russia pulled a bottle of vodka out of his coat, "do you have a glass?"

Arthur opened a cabinet and handed him one, "How are things coming along on your part?"

"My soldiers lay down rail roads as we speak, Ludwig and Gilbert do not know what is coming their way." Ivan sipped the vodka.

"Fantastic, the faster the soviet soldiers can get to the German boarder the better." Arthur nodded, "As for the western boarder, France that is up to you to handle, and the northern sea boarder is my problem to deal with."


	3. Southern Germany

**Authors note: Enjoy, might need to brush up on your German a bit :)**

Southern Germany

3 Days later

Ludwig lay on his bed in a black tank top and his boots off, looking over maps. He was boarded on a boxcar train headed to Vienna. After hours of studying the maps he finally laid them off to the side, flipped of his light, and fell asleep.

"Umm, Mr. Germany, are you awake?" a little dark-haired boy poked Germany's side.

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Italy, Mr. Austria sent me to retrieve you, he received your letter this morning."

"Ah very well then, Italy, wait for me outside, I will join you in a minuet."

Italy left the room, leaving Germany to gather his things. He put his uniform back on and slicked his hair back before joining the little country outside his door.

"Mr. Austria has a car waiting for you." Italy tried to keep up with Germany's wide steps. He finally gave up and jumped, grabbing Germany's leg.

Germany stopped and looked down at him, "Was ist das?"

"I can't keep up, your leg is so big, and I am so little."

Ludwig sighed and continued walking with the white ball of fluff on his leg. He easily found the car sent for him and took the passenger seat up front; Italy spent the entire drive on Germany's lap. Once they arrived Italy continued to cling to Germany around the neck as they entered the house.

"Gilbert?" a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes poked her head around the corner.

"Nein, Mrs. Hungary, Bruder stayed home." Ludwig answered.

"Oh, okay." Hungary said disappointed.

"He sends his regards, und apology for not being able to come here himself."

"Thank you," she nodded, "Mr. Austria is in his music room."

Ludwig grunted softly, "I know my way around."

With that, he headed down the hall until the sound of a violin could be heard. He entered, trying not to disturb the beautiful music. He stood against a wall watching a man with dark brown almost black hair, a lock of his hair curled out from his forehead, and glasses. He stood with perfect posture, not in a military outfit, but in an elegant deep blue overcoat, black boots, and lace around the collar.

At the end of the piece the beautiful man opened his eyes, "How long have you been standing there?" his voice was soft as a feather and smooth as molasses but with the sweetness of honey.

"Only a few minuets…would you please get your boy off of me." Germany pointed to his neck.

Austria grabbed the boy by his collar, "you imbecile you are not to hang on guest like that," he whapped Italy on the head with his bow, "now go gather us some lunch."

Italy ran off with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry about him, he is so very annoying," Austria pushed up his glasses and placed his violin in its case.

"I am surprised you are not on your piano." Ludwig changed the subject.

"Ah, I spent three hours on it this morning."

"You always were persistent at practicing you music Roderich."

"Well we have our big concert coming up soon, we must be perfected. Austria sat at a small tabled followed by Ludwig.

"Ja, about that…" he began.

"Ich Weiss, I received your letter this morning." Austria began, "I am willing to join you, however I have not spoken with the King or my council, I am not so sure they will agree, this concert is a big deal to my people."

"I understand Roderich, but at least let me try to convince them, we need the support."

Hungary and Italy came in; Italy carried a tray of food and Hungary a beer and a glass of wine. Italy handed them each a plate of Currywurst, dumplings, and rolls. Hungary gave the beer to Ludwig and the glass of wine to Roderich.

"Very well," Austria put a napkin on his lap, "Elizaveta please send for the council and the King."

"Yes sir," Hungary bowed her head and left with Italy.

As the two began to eat their lunch Austria said between bites, "I had the chef prepare Currywurst, I know it is one of your favorites."

"Oh Ja, Dankeshin." Germany replied with a mouth full.

"Bitte."

Hungary stood in the door way, "The King will not be able to make it until tomorrow so I arranged for the meeting then."

"Very well, do we have any free guest rooms?" Roderich wiped his mouth.

"No, Italy is in the only intact room, thanks to Romano's last visit."

"I can sleep on the couch it is fine." Germany popped open his beer.

"No I can sleep with Italy, and you can bunk with Roderich, if it is okay with him." She offered

Roderich cleared his throat, "I have no issues with this."

She nodded, "Okay then."

"I guess we are bunking together." Roderich said as she left.

"Ja, I guess so," Ludwig cleaned off the last of his plate, "what is for dessert?"

"Oh, I meant to make you Black Forest cake, I like to do the baking myself. I guess I can go ahead and do that." He stood up taking both of their plates and headed toward the kitchen. Ludwig followed in pursuit carrying his beer and the wine glass.

"You're being really attentive with all the favorite foods und such." Ludwig sat the drinks on the table.

"I am always just so for my guest." He took of his coat revealing the white shirt and off-white pants under.

"Do you mind if I borrow your office to work on my battle plans?"

"Well you can, but if you wouldn't mind would you stay in here und use the kitchen table?"

"Don't want me messing up your room?" Ludwig chuckled.

"Nein, its more of, besides that annoying brat Italy und my 'wife' Hungary, it is rather lonely here, und I enjoy the company." Roderich rolled up his sleeves.

"I need to go get my maps out of the car, ill be back in just a minuet."

"Nonsense….HUNGARY!"

A few minuets later she appeared, "yes dear?"

"Would you please go out to the car und retrieve his things, bring the maps to him und take his clothes to our room."

"Yes, Mr. Austria."

Roderich began mixing batter in a bowl, "How is your brother?"

"He is fine, currently he is building up our navy." He answered.

Hungary came back in, handed off the maps to Germany, and then leaving as quickly as she came. He spread out the maps on the table and the silence between the two of them set in once again. Roderich went about his baking, humming softly; while Ludwig: marked, circled, and pinned parts on his map. After a while Roderich put the cake in the oven and went to watch him.

"What is your plan?" he asked

"Well, Bruder is building up out navy to hold off the Brits in the north, we need to block both sides of out boarders form the French und Russians. However we need out full military power to fight Russia und if we send them to that boarder first then that gives France the chance to invade."

"Well," Roderich thought, " the Russians have lack of transportation so they are very slow, so why not attack France first und then shoot back across and face Russia."

"That would work if I can find transportation to move that many soldiers that fast."

"Ja, und what about if the Brits bust through your navy and land their army?"

"I asked Kaiser Wilhelm the same thing the other day…" Ludwig grinned.

"Oh Ja," Roderich raised an eyebrow, "Und what did he say?"

"He said the British army is so small, he would order for them to be arrested." They both let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh Mein Gott!"

"Wilhelm has his sense of humor." Ludwig smiled and pushed his sleeves up.

"It is rather hot in here, would you like to hang your coat with mine?"

"Ja, that would be nice."

"Let me help." Roderich pulled the jacket off form behind and hung it up, leaving Ludwig in his tank top. He pulled out the cake to check if it was done.

"Would you like to help me ice the cake?"

Ludwig smiled as he abandoned his maps and went to help him with the cake.


	4. Petrograd

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy the next chapter that takes place in the capital of the Soviet Union, Petrograd... was renamed Petrograd during WW1 because "burg" is a German word and the city was named after Peter the Great who wanted to make Russia more like the Western countries like Germany, so the city was renamed (and obviously renamed back to St. Petersurg later.) Also for those of you that don't know the Russian language does not have articles in it (the words a, an, the, are not included) so it is not a typo, the words do not exist in the Russian language and often when speaking english they do not included the words, although my spell check didn't agree with me i did my best to excluded articles. **

Petrograd

Russia sat at his large desk, across from him sat Nicholas II, the Czar of the Soviet Union.

"How are railroads coming along?" Ivan traced the top of his pipe.

"Our men are working as fast as they can." Nicholas answered.

"And our numbers?"

"We are low on soldiers, but what can we do? We are enlisting every man we can find."

"Recruit women"

"Ivan! Women would get raped and killed by men in military"

Ivan stopped messing with his pipe and looked up, "Da, but women get raped and killed anyways, in military they have gun to protect themselves, on street they only have their screams to save them."

"Remind me why you want to be in this war?"

"Because, Russia is big country, it is hard to feed all of my people on our own crops alone, if we have warm water port then we can trade, we can win those ports by holding Baltic States and Crimea in this war."

"Very well," Nicholas stood, "I will get our generals to recruit women immediately."

The two of them shook hands before the Czar turned to leave. As he opened the door a small red head girl ran in with her hands up in the air.

"Uncle Ivan!" she jumped up into the big man's lap."

"Da? My little Anastasia." He chuckled

"Can I stay with you today?" she smiled up at him.

"If it is alright with your Papa."

"I will send for you at five Anastasia." Nicholas nodded as he left.

Anastasia gave a cheer and began parading around the room dragging Ivan's pipe behind her, but he did not mind, she was special to Ivan. She was the only child he could tolerate, not because she was the Duchess, but because she gave him hope. Something about the little Romanov girl made him believe that she was the future of his people, this little symbol of happiness and love would be the person who brought the Soviet Union into the world as a strong country.


	5. Vienna

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy my new chapter. It is taking me longer to write chapters so I apologize, with being out of my European history class now i do not have my books to help me remember some of the dates and details to WW1, so I am having to dig through my old notes to confirm what i think i remember, and if i can not find it then i have to find a reliable source. **

Berlin

The sun had set hours and the moon had made its way up into the sky as the hours passed. It was close to half past ten but Prussia still stood, weary on his feet, in uniform as he had been for seventeen hours now. Ship builders, architects, and Generals all surrounded him as they went over different designs trying to determined which ship would best help defeat the British Navy.

"General Hindenburg, what is your choice?" Gilbert asked not pleased with any of the designs himself.

"I don't know, they are all to weak, none of them would be able to stand up against the Dreadnaughts."

"Ja," Gilbert sighed, "they are all unawesome!"

A knock came at the door before a young man entered, "Sir, I have a new design for you." He laid out a blue print on the table.

Gilbert looked over the oddly shaped boat, "What is this?"

"Well if you notice the waterline is above the boat."

"So the boat is what? Sinking?"

"No sir, its underwater, its an underwater boat, or a U-boat. It's nearly undetectable. Nearly indestructible. The only way to destroy it is if they were to run over it, und to do that they would have to survive the guns on the ship first."

"It is perfect…I want these mass produced, as many as you can as fast as you can, und you," Gilbert pointed to the young man, "I want you as head architect."


End file.
